


Quit Touching my Hair!

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written based on a prompt I received on Tumblr. "childhood AUs are always great, how about them as little awkward kids for a more fluffy prompt ehehe"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit Touching my Hair!

Aradia was so pretty. Equius liked how her hair was so shiny and he liked the big braid she wore it in every day. He’d seen her take her braid out once, and her hair was so wavy afterward. She’d taken her hair down a few more times after that, and one time he was passing by her and he noticed her hair. He’d reached out to touch it, amazed by how soft it was. Aradia had felt his hand in her hair and screamed sharply, pulling away from him. Everyone else in the class turned and looked at him and he stared shamefully at the floor.

“What happened?” Their teacher asked.

“Equius grabbed my hair!” Aradia cried, trying to put her hair back up but she didn’t know how to braid it herself. Her mom always did it for her.

“Equius, no! Don’t pull other people’s hair!”

“I-I didn’t! I wasn’t pulling! I just wanted to feel it! Her hair is really pretty…” He pouted, feeling his face heat up as his classmates continued to stare, mumbling among themselves.

The teacher sighed, walking Equius back over to his seat. Everyone else at his table tried to discreetly move their chairs away from him. He spent the rest of the class time staring sadly at his table.

After lunchtime they were released for recess. Nepeta had abandoned him to chase Karkat around the playground. Karkat’s shrieks could be heard from any point on the playground. Equius sat morosely on the swings by himself, staring at the bandaids on his knees from falling in P.E. a few days ago. They were starting to fall off. Equius saw movement in front of him and he looked up, eyes wide when he saw Aradia in front of him.

“Why did you pull my hair?”

“I didn’t! I-I’m sorry if I hurt you, I wasn’t trying to! I think your hair is really pretty, that’s all… I just wanted to touch it.”  
Aradia’s nose wrinkled up. “That’s kinda weird.”

“I-I’m sorry.” Was he weird? He didn’t know how else to say it. He liked how her hair framed her face. He liked how her nose crinkled up when she was giggling with her friends. He liked how her skirt fanned out around her when she was spinning. He liked how her hair shined in the sun. He liked watching her play with it. He liked… Her, really. He liked all of her.  
He blushed a little, finally realizing his admiration went deeper than her hair.

“I’m sorry I screamed, I guess. You weren’t trying to hurt me, so…” She shrugged, letting her words trail off there. Aradia looked around, noticing he was alone. “Where’s Nepeta?”

“She went to chase Karkat around.” Equius nodded in Nepeta’s direction, the girl bounding down the slide to run after Karkat, who bolted across the sandbox to escape her and the inevitable kisses she’d rain down on his face once she caught him. She always caught him.

“I thought you two liked each other! You’re always together!” Aradia giggled, watching Karkat flee in terror. Equius shook his head, his heart suddenly beating harder.

“I-I like _you_.” He said quickly, then tried to scrunch himself up into a ball and disappear. She’d screamed when she thought he’d pulled her hair, what would she do now??

“You do?” She looked surprised, then giggled, her nose scrunching up. Equius looked up through his hair in time to see her giggling. Aradia held her hand out to him, smiling. “We’re coloring – wanna join?”

He stared at her hand for a moment and gently clasped it, standing from the swing and allowing himself to be led to where Aradia had been scribbling on a table with her friends.


End file.
